The years after
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: After the show ended and they all went their own ways. A festival brings them all back together, Hiei having been on patrol for three years gets to learn that the people he left behind aren't all the same and his feelings about them...about one in particular has changed drastically
1. Chapter 1

**The years after**

**A/N: I wrote this about the same time as Akisame, but well for some reason I wrote Akisame first lol. I hope you like this as much as I hated putting all the little parts together ^_^**

**Disclaimer: don't own, its _Fanfiction_!**

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V**

"Hiei please go, I told Kurama and Yusuke that you'd meet them there!"

Yukina only used that tone when she really wanted me to do something for her...But I'd never been to a human festival before. Plenty of shrines but no festivals and for good reason damn it all!

"Please Hiei! They haven't seen you in two years!"

Well Kurama hadn't for six months...but really why would they want to see me? I knew what they said behind my back even on the best of days. But then again I couldn't say no to my sister, she'd kill me for it or give me that lost puppy dog face that would kill me just as much as her not talking to me for weeks on end.

"Alright, alright I'll go."

She hugged me and pulled me to one of the backrooms, handing me a dark blue yukata she made her way out of the room so I could change, really how did I get myself into these kind of things? Leaving the room she smiled at me;

"Is it alright?"

I nodded, I really hadn't wore a yukata before so it was a little odd...

"They'll wait for you by the Torii alright?"

Nodding I turned and took off, I really wasn't sure if I could deal with all the humans that were going to be there, what if it got to be too much for me to handle? Before I knew it I was there and I went to stand next to the Torii so that I wouldn't be in anyone's way, I wondered how long it would take the others to get here?

"Hey Kuwabara! You heading to your stall?"

Kuwabara? I knew the voice that called out the last name, how did you forget the moron that kept hitting on you? One of Kuwabara's friends seemed to have what Kurama referred to as a 'soft spot' whatever the hell he meant by that... So did that mean they were already here? Had they forgotten that Yukina said she'd send me along? I scanned the crowd and got a glimpse of Kuwabara, he'd changed but his aura was the same. I rushed forward, so many people were between us! I caught snatches of him as he wove his way through the crowd, I gasped as I ended up out of the crowd and saw trees. Had he made his way to the other side of the festival? No way I could have lost him like that! I was faster then any of them so how could I have lost Kuwabara like that?

* * *

**Kuwabara, Kazuma's P.O.V**

I waved at Kirishima as I left him behind his stall and headed in the direction of my own stall through the trees to the other side of the temple;

"Let Go!"

I froze, Hiei? surly I was imagining it...walking towards the scuffle I stopped, the sight of two demons struggling together, it was Hiei but not the way I remembered him! He was still smaller than the other but no longer as short as I remembered him, he was about the same height as Yusuke now. The pug ugly grasped Hiei's delicate looking wrist but Hiei's other hand was on the demon's forearm, he'd scorch the bastard.

"Let me go!"

Hiei shouted, the other was reaching with its other hand towards the slit in Hiei's Yukata, I wouldn't allow that kind of behavior! I rushed forward and collided with the moron who dared to attack Hiei, said demon pulled out a blade;

"Back off stupid!"

Shouting at me wouldn't help this moron!I snorted and darted forward calling my blade to me, before the demon could even hit me I slashed him neatly in half, he disappeared in a rush of smoke and wind. I turned to Hiei who seemed surprised to see me. Reeling in my energy I walked to his side.

"Are you alright Hiei?"

He nodded and rather unlike himself or at least the one I had known and he meekly said;

"Kuwabara?"

I smiled, he wasn't the only one to change after all. I wasn't in that awkward teen stage I had been last time we had seen each other.

"I think we've know each other long enough that you could call me Kazuma."

He blushed and pulled away from the tree he'd been pinned to.

"Thanks...Kazuma."

A jolt of pleasure raced down my spine, how long had I wanted my first name to pass his lips? I noticed that not only had he grown taller his hair no longer defied gravity, it was now waist length.

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V**

I shifted, Kuwabara was maybe six feet now, his hair was longer just like my own, I could tell because even though he pulled it into a ponytail it still draped over his shoulder. Had two years changed Yusuke and Kurama as drastically? Kuwabara was wearing a Yukata too, but it had leaves on the bottom and it was greenish.

"I'm surprised to see you, Yukina force you here?"

I nodded and let out a sigh. How was it a surprise if she told them she'd get me to come here?

"She begged me to."

He smiled which set my heart to beat faster...He'd never smiled like that before...or at least not at me.

"Where is she at?"

I started, oh well I should have clarified... and didn't he know she couldn't come out this far? Being pregnant did that to people after all;

"At the temple...I was going to meet Kurama and Yusuke."

I barely caught his flinch. What in the world?

"Ah, would you like to hang out with me till they arrive?"

Till? He made it sound like he wouldn't 'hang out' with them. Had something happened that made them not as keen with each other? Kurama hadn't mentioned anything unusual about Kuwabara or Yusuke for that matter...was there some kind of disagreement?

"Kazuma... what's going on between you and them?"

He flinched even worse this time;

"Ah, well I kind of left Tokyo without telling them where I was going."

Really? But why?

"I thought you were friends with them?"

He nodded;

"I just needed to find myself..."

There had to be more...my sister!

"You left because Yukina found someone?"

He turned red;

"Something like that."

What did that mean?

"Uh, anyway...where were you going to meet them?"

Why the sudden change in topic? My sister and her husband? Or was there something else, someone else?

"The Torii, and don't change the subject, When was the last time you saw them?"

His eyes gave away that I wouldn't like the answer he would give me, but why separate for the others if he was upset? Why not ask for their help, at least ask for Kurama's help anyway I doubt Yusuke would be much help.

"Two years."

Ok now why hadn't Kurama said anything to me? He knew I could find Kuwabara the quickest, had there been an argument? I didn't think that they would, I knew Kuwabara had a temper, after all he had been so angry with us for leaving him to go to the makai. But I belonged there, it may not have been a happy place for me but it was home...It always would be.

"Come on."

* * *

**Kazuma's P.O.V**

"Hiei?"

I watched Hiei's face as we heard Kurama's voice, watched it turn to surprise and then delight. Or rather how close to delight as he could get, which was a bit more than before, he'd really opened up since I last saw him. He'd actually enjoyed looking at all the stalls as we wandered to the Torii. As we looked towards where Kurama's voice had come from the crowed parted allowing us to see Kurama, and for him to see that I was with Hiei.

"?"

I frowned, great. That meant that Yusuke was nearby then. Kurama led us out of the crowd of people;

"Yukina told us you'd changed Hiei, but I didn't expect this much, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you!"

Hiei snorted at Kurama's words;

"Yes well the last time you saw me was before my birthday, didn't you notice yukina's changed just as much as me or have you not seen her as long as you haven't seen me?"

Kurama smiled;

"I saw her, I guess it just didn't occur to me that you would change so much in so little time. Same for you too Kuwabara, it's been awhile since we last met hasn't it."

I knew it for what it was, a question of where I had been and of how I had been. I hadn't talked to them for two years I must have worried them at first till I sent the first letter to my father and sister...

"True. How have you been Kurama?"

He smiled softly;

"I would have been a lot better if I had not worried so much about you, Yusuke went traveling not long after we found that you'd left without a word to anyone. He came back recently and Yukina thought it would be a great time to get most of us together again. I guess her wish to have the old team together worked out perfectly."

And god If I didn't feel like a complete twat for doing that to them, but I had my reasons...Hiei seemed a little more surprised this time around, after all I hadn't told him I hadn't spoken to them in those two years.

"Nothing for two years Kazuma?"

I flinched a little at Hiei's tone, he seemed really angry with me about this for some reason and Kurama seemed to realize that I had told Hiei. Because if Kurama had told him he would have known that I hadn't sent any word to them;

"No Hiei not a peep from him, the only reason we knew he was alive was the letters he sent to his family."

I bit my lower lip;

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry my ass! Not a word, a single god damn word for two years! How do you think we were going to act when we finally found your sorry ass?"

I turned to find myself looking down on Yusuke, who looked like he was about to kick my ass like old times.

"Yusuke not now please."

He looked frustrated and mad as a rattle snake, I really didn't want to have this confrontation here in public, after all how would people react to Yusuke's Demonic side?

"How about now you bastard!"

I growled frustrated about as much as him... of having met this way;

"How about not."

With that I turned and walked away, maybe another day, not today but certainly another. I had a stall to run anyway, and the twins were probably wondering where I was already.


	2. Chapter 2

**The years after**

**A/N: I wrote this about the same time as Akisame, but well for some reason I wrote Akisame first lol. I hope you like this as much as I hated putting all the little parts together ^_^**

**Disclaimer: don't own, its _Fanfiction_!**

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V**

I gaped after Kuwabara as he walked off into the crowd after his little confrontation with Yusuke who looked steamed, Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder;

"It might be prudent to keep your temper this one time Yusuke...He may be willing to talk to us at a later time."

Yusuke growled but didn't move;

"He'll just leave again... disappear before we can even figure out where he's staying. Cuz' you know he's not at Shizuru's or his pop's."

Kurama nodded but didn't seem like he was too willing to do anything about it;

"No he won't."

And I took off after him, He had looked like he was heading the same way he had when I had first seen him, I stretched out my sense and found his Rei. He couldn't just leave like that and hurt them further...I may not show my feelings but it didn't mean that I didn't have any, and I would never say aloud how much I cared about them all. They had been there for me and didn't give me too much grieve for my 'antagonistic' attitude as Kurama put it, They still stood by my side and that meant a lot to me. I hissed as someone bigger than me bumbled into me sending me forward, Hands grasped my sides as I fell supporting me and holding me from the ground.

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

Why hadn't I? and why was I enjoying the feeling of being in his arms?

"I...You left and I rather not deal with Yusuke in a mad mood."

He snorted at the comment and released me, now what?

* * *

**Kazuma's POV**

****"Kazuma-kun! Kazuma-kun long time no see!"

I turned and smiled;

"Eji-san!"

The old bastard! God it had been forever since I had seen him in kyoto. I walked over to the stall he was yelling at me from, talismans and other trinkets hung from it, Hiei followed in my wake, while he had gotten taller he was still lithe and people could still knock him on his ass.

"Who's your friend?"

That lecherous tone made it very clear he thought he was my lover.

"Ah, this is Hiei, Hiei This is Eji, he helped me get my shop started."

Hiei nodded respectively, so he had matured in more ways then height. We stayed at Eji's stall and chatted about his wares, Hiei seemed truly interested about the talismans Eji was selling, A cry of delight rose through the crowded temple causing Hiei to turn away and see what the commotion was about.

"Kazuma-kun."

I turned and smiled at the old man;

"Here give this to Hiei, it's always nice to have people interested in my work."

He handed me a talisman that had seemed to perk Hiei's attention;

"Ah thank you Eji, if you ever need anything call me alright?"

He nodded and I went to get Hiei. He looked up at me with a small smile, I slipped the talisman into his belt causing him to turn a rather amusing shade of pink.

"Kazuma!"

I smiled;

"Eji wanted you to have this."

He nodded and pushed his hair out of his face since It had gotten there when I surprised him. I began to lead him to my stall and about half way I heard someone else call out my name, I looked around and saw another person I had befriended on my journey;

"Hayato you old dog!"

He wasn't really that old, walking up to him I realized his stall was pretty full of demons, I motioned for Hiei to take a seat and took one myself;

"Hiei, this is Yamauchi, Hayato. I met him when I started up my place Gin Mizumi, He runs the Yato."

Hiei and Hayato echoed pleasantries;

"I've heard of you, fought in the Manki tournament didn't ja?"

Hiei blinked;

"Yes, I did."

A few other customers began to ask questions and Hiei humored them;

"He's a fine catch."

I glanced at Hayato before I looked at Hiei who was in full swing about his fight with Mukuro.

"I wish Haya-been wishing since I met him six years ago."

Hayato smiled;

"If you could wait that long, then just wait a little longer and tell him ya?"

I nodded but a snort made it's way out of me;

"Hell getting advice from you!"

We laughed;

"Kazuma, lets look at other places before it gets even more crowded."

I nodded at Hiei's sudden request.

"See you later Hayato."


	3. Chapter 3

**The years after**

**A/N: Hey it's been far too long since I updated this story! Sorry for the wait if anyone was waiting lol**

* * *

Kazuma's POV

Somehow we managed to get to my stall at last; thankfully my employees really didn't mind that it took me forever to get to the stall;

"Who's the cutie?"

Ami, my favorite employee asked from the grill. She really was the best at her work;

"Hiei. Though don't let him catch you calling him that, he might take offence."

I chuckled at the thought before remembering that Hiei was also the one I had feelings for...of course I hadn't really forgotten it but well, after years of not seeing the little bastard. You get the picture, at a distance rather than up close if you will.

"Hm, let me guess. You want to jump his bones so you don't want competition?"

I grinned before nodding, I knew there was a reason I liked Ami so darn much.

"You know, going steady with a warrior like him would be a hassle? I know he and your other team mates from the dark tournament also attended the Manki tournament."

I sighed and handed her the food I had just whipped up, thank god Hiei was too busy with another crowd of demons to hear any of me and Ami's conversation.

"Yea, well; you know… _To each their own_."

She giggled;

"He is cute though, I can see why you like him so much."

I snorted and started on another order;

"He used to be loads shorter and with a worst temperament, a couple of years and the lack of being stuck in the human world must have helped."

She nodded serving people before coming back to my side;

"Yenta is here, Kazuma I know you don't fall easy for anyone…not after realizing that you didn't love your ice maiden, she didn't deserve you anyway. Just try not to get hurt with Hiei, and if he does hurt you I'll whip him."

I could just image that;

"Oh yea sure I'll tell you when my hearts broke Ami, you'll know when I start hitting on you."

She giggled and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hiei give her a strange look before going back to his conversation. Was I just imagining that? I really hoped to kami that wasn't the case, I had known Hiei for some time but to see him at least look over while in deep conversation…That meant quite a bit to me. How long had I longed for him to even take notice of me? To not consider me weak?

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

I couldn't help but to notice how close Kazuma and the woman he'd introduced as Ami were while he was cooking up orders. Did they bed each other? She gave me a smile as she was talking to Kazuma, were they talking about me too? I shook it off, but Ami gave me another look a bit later. I kept shaking it off, after all what could a little human woman do to me? A male showed up, Yenma? Yenta… I froze as Ami talked to Kazuma about love; He hadn't told her my sister's name;

"…you didn't love your ice maiden, she didn't deserve you anyway. Just try not to get hurt with-"

Loud laughter cut off Ami's words; Curses!

"-broke Ami, you'll know when I start hitting on you."

God damn it what had they said? Who were they talking about? Not that I should care of course… I didn't care about him that way! Right? I had admired him when he was a teen- not that I would have told him that of course, nor Kurama that cad; he would have just laughed at me. Kazuma didn't back down for anything- he was strong for a human, I just gave him crap because he gave it to me. I really don't know when it changed from I hate his guts to he's alright- to I kind of want him… There was really no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't mind a romp in bed… He admittedly looked much better now than in his teenage years, that was for sure. I hadn't had a partner for some time; it was hard to trust anyone. Though knowing some people in our old team they would assume I wouldn't know what to do with a warm body, other than to kill it. I wasn't nearly as innocent in that manner as they thought…


End file.
